Una Noche Lluviosa
by Kain Darkheart
Summary: Una linda chica pelirroja va al mercado de Hyrule como lo hace cada mes, pero esta vez viejos recuerdos le vienen a la mente, entre ellos el de un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules, el héroe de Hyrule. OneShot Malon


Era un trayecto largo, tenía que salir de casa desde muy temprano para llegar al atardecer hasta su destino, pero así pasaba todos los meses, las provisiones que no se podían conseguir en su hogar tenía que ir hasta el mercado por ellas.

Una sonrisa comprensiva se dibujaba en su rostro cuando tenía que avisar que ya se iba, dónde las vacas estaba Ingo, quien sólo respondía con su voz chillona y desagradable, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada, y tomaba poco en cuenta el tono; de igual manera tenía que hacer a un lado las gallinas para poder hablar con su padre, tomándolo del hombro para tratar de que estuviera al menos un poco consciente para escuchar a su hija decir que tenía que ir al mercado de Hyrule por las provisiones restantes, un simple asentimiento con la cabeza y un bostezo eran suficientes para que ella estuviera satisfecha y saliera del gallinero, dejando que el viejo Talon durmiera un poco más.

Tenía que repetirlo de nuevo, era un camino largo, pero le gustaba, fácilmente podría llevar a Epona consigo, pero hacía dos días había desaparecido, como algunas veces pasaba, y ella sabía perfectamente el por qué, su fiel yegua respondía de inmediato al llamado de su canción, la que le había enseñado su madre y que ella le había enseñado a un tierno niño de cabellos dorados, un pequeño muchachito de su misma edad que venía de los bosques lejanos, y quien le había dicho que tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir para salvar a Hyrule, cuando se lo dijo ella sonrió tiernamente pensando que tal vez se trataba de un juego, y ella lo siguió y asintió a lo que le decía, por que ¿de que querría salvar a Hyrule?.

Después de esa vez no lo había vuelto a ver en mucho tiempo, en el cual habían pasado muchas cosas, los días se habían vuelto grises poco a poco, tanto que ya no podía hacer esos viajes al mercado, después de que Ganondorf se adueñó de Hyrule, las cosas fueron empeorando, hasta tal punto que cuando llegó a la entrada de la ciudad, el puente estaba destruido, ya no le sorprendía que los guardias no estuvieran, hacía un tiempo que la ciudad estaba algo vacía, pero esa vez había entrado a Hyrule y se había horrorizado, las casas estaban destruidas, el cielo era de un color gris horrible, y en vez de personas había una especie de cuerpos inmóviles de aspecto espantoso, no sabría decir que eran, aunque de alguna forma parecían personas, pero sus rostros estaban irreconocibles, parecían ser sólo piel y huesos.

Pensó por un momento que el trayecto de regreso había sido corto, puesto que había tenido mucho miedo, no podía creer como esa hermosa y deslumbrante ciudad se había vuelto así, después la desgracia que sucedió en su rancho, Ingo se había vuelto el dueño de la propiedad, ella seguía viviendo ahí pero las cosas habían dejado de ser las mismas.

Fue hasta un día en que ese chico volvió, y de verdad se había vuelto muy apuesto, aunque lo era cuando era pequeño y lo vio por primera vez, llegó a Lon Lon Ranch y fue a donde los caballos, sacó su ocarina y tocó la canción que ella le había enseñado, no le extrañó mucho que en ese momento su fiel yegua Epona fuera a su encuentro, ella siempre respondía a ese llamado, pero cuando el muchacho fue con Ingo, él lo retó a cruzar los obstáculos, y aunque lo logró hacer perfectamente, el muy tramposo dueño lo retó a una carrera. De nuevo, como un verdadero caballero en su corcel, ganó limpiamente la carrera, pero de nuevo Ingo con sus trampas, encerró al joven dentro de Lon Lon Ranch, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla triunfadora en el momento en que el joven tomó vuelo montado en Epona y pasó de un salto la cerca, saliendo del rancho rumbo al destino que en esos momento ella ya comprendía perfectamente.

"_Mucha suerte, mi héroe…el héroe de Hyrule…"_

Tenía que abrir los ojos, para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en la entrada de Hyrule, el puente estaba puesto, las cosas volvían a ser como fueron alguna vez, y eso la hacía sentir feliz. Entró, los niños que ahora era jóvenes andaban por las calles, la misma gente abultada en los puestos, las mismas personas danzantes, los perros y las gallinas andando por los caminos, algunas personas no habían cambiado mucho, por momentos se preguntaba que había sido de toda esa gente mientras tanto caos azotaba esas tierras, si todos estaban bien se imaginó que pudieron ir a buscar auxilio y vivienda en la Villa Kakariko.

Caminó tímidamente con su cesto agarrado de las dos manos, estuvo un buen rato pasando por los puestos, comprando víveres y un poco de jugo y agua, la gente no sólo se alimenta con leche, pensó con una sonrisa, ya era tarde, en cualquier momento se haría de noche, como siempre iba a una de las posadas a pasar la noche y a la mañana siguiente, temprano, volvería a Lon Lon Ranch.

-Muchas gracias…-dijo con una dulce sonrisa al recibir una pequeña bolsa con manzanas de parte de uno de los mercaderes, seguía bajo el puesto, pero al adelantar la mano hacia afuera sintió unas gotas cayendo sobre éstas, comenzaba a llover, pero de un segundo a otro se había vuelto tempestad, y ahí estaba ella, debajo de ese puesto, mientras algunas personas también se ocultaban ahí, o salían corriendo hacia sus casas, incluso el mercader comenzaba a guardar las cosas para llevárselas, al final quedó casi sola en ese lugar, todavía un pequeño grupo de gente se encontraba ahí, no le quedaba más que esperar a que la lluvia bajara un poco, mientras se resignaba simplemente a mirarla, había un hombre junto a él, era algo pálido y delgado, con algo parecido a una bolsa roja en la espalda,

pero tenía un rostro sonriente, se movía de forma algo extraña, le llamó un poco la atención y se le quedó viendo un rato, y cuando éste se dio cuenta de que era observado, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Yo no soy nada sospechoso, en serio…-dijo inocentemente para luego seguir viendo la lluvia.

Esto la desconcertó un poco, que tipo más extraño, pero bueno, no había por que tomarlo mucho en cuenta, se volvió a dónde veía y así pasó un rato, la lluvia seguía igual de fuerte, incluso sus zapatillas estaba mojadas ya. De pronto algo la tomó por sorpresa, ella traía la canasta en una de sus manos, pero de un momento a otro sintió que se lo arrebataban, y cruzando rápidamente por la lluvia, esa persona que había visto hacía unos momentos se la estaba llevando, sorprendida no pudo hacer más que correr tras él.

-¡Ladrón!.-gritó desesperada, pero nadie pudo acudir en su ayuda, y ese ladrón se había dado vuelta por una de las calles, desapareciendo de su vista.

Se sentía muy mal, de pie bajo la lluvia, estaba empapada, y ahora había perdido todos los víveres que había comprado, además, la pequeña bolsa donde guardaba sus rupias la había dejado en la canasta después de comprar las manzanas, que terrible desgracia, ya no podría hacer nada ¿Qué podría hacer? Ya no tenía dinero, ni nada, no podía ir a la posada a pasar la noche, se tendría que quedar ahí mientras llovía a cántaros. Y eso hizo, sin que nadie estuviera ahí, las calles estaban vacías y ella estaba de pie mojándose, lo único que le faltaba era que un rayo le cayera, habían comenzado a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, los cerró tristemente.

¿Había dejado de llover? Seguía escuchando la fuerte lluvia pero las gotas ya no caían sobre ella, abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, cruzándose con un par de ojos azules.

-¿Link?.-preguntó suavemente, sin perder aún su sorpresa, levantó un poco más la vista, él si se estaba mojando, pero a ella la cubría con su enorme escudo.

-Malon, ¿Qué haces en medio de la lluvia? Podrías enfermarte.-dijo el muchacho preocupado, ella solo miró fijamente.

-Bueno… es que hoy no es mi día…-susurró con tristeza, bajando la mirada.

-Si quieres puedes contarme eso cuando estemos en un lugar más seco-sugirió dulcemente el chico de traje verde, al verlo a los ojos, Malon pudo ver lo dulce que era también su hermosa mirada.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Perfecto.-Link se acercó a Malon para que su escudo los cubriera a los dos, y siguiendo el paso rápido del guerrero, ambos llegaron a refugiarse bajo una carpa, como había visto antes, todos estaban dentro de sus casas protegiéndose de la lluvia.

-Ahora ¿Puedes contarme?¿Como te ha ido?¿Qué hacías bajo la lluvia?.-le preguntó, aún con un tono comprensivo y preocupado, sacando de sus cosas uno de sus trajes extras, uno azul según podía ver, y lo usó para cubrirla a ella del frío.

-Vine a hacer las compras necesarias, las hago una vez al mes, pero comenzó a llover y luego…-bajó la mirada recordando aquel suceso, sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo.

-¿Y luego?.-preguntó Link suavemente, colocando la mano en el mentón de Malon para que levantara la vista y luego limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Me robaron.-dijo simplemente.

-Mmm… ya veo... ¿y qué pasó luego?-le preguntó tratando de salir un poco de aquel tema.

-No pude hacer nada, estaba tan triste que… no me quise mover,-cerró los ojos fuertemente y se abrazó al muchacho rubio-quería que las gotas de lluvia ocultaran mis lágrimas…

-Ya… no llores, Malon-la tranquilizó, aceptando su abrazo y acariciando su sedoso cabello rojizo con una mano-Mira… tengo algo que… quizá te alegre.

-¿Qué?.-Levantó la vista topándose con la sonrisa de Link.

-Déjame ver,-Buscó entre sus cosas, después de todo parecía tener muchas, cuando se detuvo no pudo evitar sonreír-Ya lo encontré, cierra los ojos, ¿si?.-dijo con una mano en la espalda.

Ladeó la cabeza, sin poder entender bien, pero asintió y cerró los ojos como él se lo había pedido.

-Habré los ojos…-la chica pelirroja los abrió, encontrándose frente con su canasta, tal como estaba cuando se la quitaron, sin un desperfecto-¡Tatán!-medio gritó graciosamente como un mago.

-¡Mi canasta!-la tomó con las dos manos-Esta bien, pero… ¿cómo…?.

-Andaba por aquí cuando empezó a llover y escuché a alguien gritar por un ladrón, y en ese momento pasó por la calleja un sujeto flaco y pálido con una canasta en mano y su saco rojo a la espalda, yo lo conozco y sabía que había sido él si se trataba de que alguien había robado algo, así que lo detuve y admitió que había robado la canasta y me la dio a cambio de que no le hiciera daño… ahora que me pongo a pensar, no se como no me di cuenta de que esa voz era la tuya, Malon.-Tenía una sonrisa tan dulce, era todo un héroe, no importa que esa situación no haya sido tan grande como salvar pueblos, o salvar a Hyrule, en ese momento él había sido su héroe y salvador.

-Link…-apenas le salían las palabras por lo feliz que estaba, por lo agradecida que se encontraba con ese muchacho de cabellera dorada.

-No es necesario…-con un dedo selló los labios de Malon, sonriendo-de nada.

Ella también sonrió, volvió a abrazarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Link, has hecho tanto por mi, estando cerca o lejos.

-Malon…-aceptó su abrazo por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión la estrechó fuerte-Estoy muy contento de volver a verte, eres muy importante para mi, haría cualquier cosa si eso te hiciera feliz.

La joven pelirroja lo miró, le causaban mucha alegría esas hermosas palabras que salían sinceras de la boca del héroe de Hyrule, que en ese momento era sólo Link, un joven apuesto y atento, valiente y dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, en este caso, a ella, a su gran amiga Malon.

Sus miradas estaban fijas, perdidas en la del otro, casi sin importar que seguían abrazados.

-Link, yo…

-Shhh…-de nuevo calló sus palabras, y sonrojado, le dedicó a la chica una sonrisa-Te amo, Malon.

Su voz se fue con el viento, las mejillas de la joven granjera se tornaron aún más rosadas por un momento, y en sus pensamientos reía por lo bajo al ver la inocente y tierna expresión de su querido acompañante, mientras este esperaba una respuesta, que fue dada de manera especial, con un dulce y suave beso, mientras que al alrededor de ellos, la lluvia cesaba, dejando sus dos siluetas oscuras en la noche repleta de estrellas.

Lejos de toda vida, comprensión y realidad, había un lugar de donde provenía una hermosa voz, una voz que hacía sonar muy delicadamente una hermosa melodía en cada oído de los seres dormidos de todo Hyrule, estaba dedicada al momento especial, era la voz de una hermosa mujer, una mujer que cantaba una canción hecha para la pequeña yegua de su hija, el Epona's Song.

**Fin**

Bueno, Kaz, aquí esta el Malon & Link que te prometí, espero que te guste y que disfrutes leyéndolo, me apuraré con el fic de Nueva Vida, y realmente creo que no tienes que agradecérmelo, hasta tal vez escriba un Vicky & Timmy para ti, no es problema, me encanta escribir, además de que ya me llegó una buena idea para eso, aunque debo apurarme con mis fics de Sonic, que ya casi me olvido de ellos xD Creo que me he emocionado con los padrinos mágicos y todo este asunto, jejeje, así que debo apurarme, y como acabo de ver el último capítulo de Sonic X creo que recuperé inspiración xD En fin, espero que a todos les guste mi fic, respeto mucho a las demás parejas de Link y también me gustan, pero decidí hacer un Malon & Link, disfrútenlo. Sayonara.

Kaín Darkheart

P.D. Kaz, a mi también me encanta Mago de Oz y Good Charlotte xD

"Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight, You see the same damn thing it's just a diffferent day, And no one really knows why this is happening…"


End file.
